The Unlikely Bond Formed between an Exchange Student and a Lycan
---- “Students, starting today, we will be hosting an exchange student from Magia Academy. I hope you all treat him well.” The teacher said to the class of students that were gathered in the dojo. “It’s nice to meet you all. My name is Ryan Asara. In Magia Academy, I’m in the Reconnaissance and Anti-Personnel Majors. Here, I’ll be in both the Armed and Unarmed Combat majors. I hope we can get along.” Ryan said with a bright smile. Already, a majority of the females in the class were whispering among themselves about how handsome he was. Some of the guys were already feeling a little jealous of him. “Okay then, now that introductions are over, let’s get the class started.” The teacher said. “Everyone pair up, do some warm up exercises, and then do some sparring.” He then left the students to their own devices for the most part. Almost immediately, several of the girls went up to Ryan to ask him to be their partner. Although he kept his smile on his face, he felt more troubled. ‘’I really don’t want to waste too much energy dealing with this…’’ Ryan thought to himself as he thought of a way to get out of it efficiently. “As much as I’d like to partner up with any of you fine ladies, I’m afraid that if I did, one of you would be left without a partner.” He said this noticing that there was an even amount of girls that approached him. “I’d rather not leave anyone by themselves. Perhaps another time.” With this sort of answer, the girls were able to disperse while not remaining bitter. Ryan then looked around for his own partner before he was barraged once more. He saw a girl who was by herself doing stretches. It didn’t seem that anyone else was eager to partner up with her. He walked over to the girl. “If it would be okay with you, may I perchance be your partner?” He asked with a small smile. “I’m actually surprised why a beautiful young lady such as yourself doesn’t have one already.” "Yes." She smiled kindly, then her smile turned somewhat devious. "But if you even make a try at flirting with me, I will kick your ass." She stood, readying her fists." "That's mean, you already think of me as a playboy or something." Ryan said with a small smile and laugh as he feigned feeling hurt. He then got into a fighting stance and got ready for whatever she would throw out. "Let's see what you've got. I'm ready for you." He said with a small smile of confidence. Letya went forward, sending a high kick towards the side of his face, it was a light blow, but still incredibly quick. Wow, that's really fast. Ryan thought to himself as he reacted by ducking and performed a sweep kick at her non-airborne leg. If he didn't have to get used to one of his teachers, Ryan had no doubt that he wouldn't have been able to avoid the kick in time. As Letya's foot was knocked to the side she began to go into a handstand, throwing all of her weight at him. He is not just a flirt, he is a skilled fighter as well. She was proud to have such a skilled opponents. Staying consistant with his energy conservation style, he decided not to take the attack head on but to redirect the momentum of the girl's attack by stepping to the side and using a palm strike to disrupt her balance which would be hard to regain immediately seeing that she was in midair. The Lycan skittered to the ground, but stood up within an instant. She`grabbed him by the shoulders than threw him across the room. She was unusually strong for someone of her build and height. Ryan used midair maneuvers to roll as he landed, both cushioning his fall and allowing him to get back into a fighting position. He had bursted back to where the pinkette was, closing the distance in only a second or two. "Wow, beauty and strength. You're definitely an above average girl." He complimented the girl in front of him in a relaxed tone as he continued to trade blows. It didn't seem like either of them were going all out but they seemed to be on even ground in terms of overall combat ability. Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:QueenOfSwords7 and Forest Dragon Slayer Category:RP